iWant To Kiss You
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Freddie leaves a note in Sam's locker. Sam finds the note and sets out to beat Freddie into the dirt. They meet in the hallway, what will happen? Freddie's POV, may do Sam's POV later.Seddie.-One-shot-


**iWant To Kiss You**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own iCarly or anything else mentioned in this story that is from the awesome story. Thank you.(**AN:** And once again, I am on my own in this one-shot since Nikki's been lazy, er, I mean 'busy' with other stuff, yeah.)

* * *

If Sam's eyes were knives, she would probably be trying to stab me with them right about now. She looked scarier today, well more like everyday ...Thank God she can't hear my thoughts or I would have been killed in less than a second flat. And yes- Sam was that fast. She should join the track team, they could really use her. I'm going off topic again aren't I? Well I couldn't help it! I didn't want to think about my unavoidable doom that was sure to happen in the next minute.

Oh dear God. She's getting closer. I should probably run, but what good would that do? Sam would catch me, then beat me into the next century. If I was lucky. But seeing on how it was me, my luck with Sam was zero. Like my chances of making it out of here without any broken bones.

"Benson!" Oh that wasn't a good sign. I stared at her growing ever closer; her left eye was twitching, again, not a good sign. Her steps seem to be louder then usual, bad sign. She had that 'wild' look in her eyes, the same look she had when she was about to get into a fight, bad sign. Her hands were in her fist form, swaying side to side, bad sign.

Right as she stepped in front of me, everyone that happened to be in the hallway had a frightened look in their eyes and some even looked at me with pity. They all knew what was going on happen, some kids ran out of the school, some ran for the classrooms, most of them decided to watch Sam beat the living crud of me. Boy did that make me feel better, not. Either way, now kids were crowded around the two of us.

Heck, I probably had the 'oh-crap-I'm-about-to-get-the-socks-beaten-off-of-me', though I'm not actually sure if that's a real expression one could have on their face. I would have to look that up on my computer if I survived this, which I probably won't.

I slipped a deep breath as Sam grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward towards her face. If I wasn't so scared, I probably would have blushed at her actions. For a moment Sam became aware of the other people around us. Turning her face to them, she screamed; "Get out of here, now!" Her voice had been loud, and I mean loud! I think she blow out one of my eardrums. Great, the punching hadn't even started and I'm already injured. This didn't look good.

Every kid jumped at least a foot in the air at her out burst. Obeying, they scattered like mice, running in all directions. They weren't crazy, they knew Sam was strong, really, really, strong. And insane.

As soon as we were completely alone in the hallway, Sam turned her attention right back to me. Her grip on my collar tighten and pulled me closer to where our noses were touching. I couldn't hide my blush when she did this, luckily, I don't think she noticed. I guess she was oblivious to everything except to her anger at the moment.

I should have known this would have happened. I mentally slapped myself in my mind, I should have known she was going to beat me up after this. But of course, I still did. Stupid, stupid me!

Suddenly, she released her grip and I fell to the floor. Unzipping her backpack, she took out a single piece of paper that had be written on. Oh crap. She bent down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up while squeezing the heck out of it. "Aggg!" I cried out in pain, this girl had a grip!

"Benson!" Grinding my teeth and trying my luck, which was not a smart idea at the time, I looked Sam in the eyes to meet her fiery glare. Quickly, she smashed the note into my face. "What the hell is this?!"

Letting me go, I grabbed the note. Oh this was going to get bad before it got worse. "A... note?" Wrong answer, Benson. I just signed my own death certificate. Her eyes narrowed to me. "You know what I mean, now answer me before I rearrange your face!" Horrible idea, Freddie! Horrible! How could I have been so stupid?! I knew this was going to turn out like this, so why the hell did I do it?! I must be stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I-I don't have any idea what-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Sam slammed her fist into the locker beside her which, weirdly enough was Gibby's. The moment I saw her face, I knew I was a dead man walking. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Benson!" Oh God, I'm dead now. My heart started beating so hard against my chest, I was surprised Sam couldn't hear it. Well actually, not really.

"I-I-I-" I had nothing. Nothing at all, nothing that could safe me at this point. My mind couldn't think that fast. Of course, my lack for an understandable answer only fueled Sam's anger even more. Grabbing my shoulder, she began to squeeze hard, so hard, I think blood stopped flowing to that area. Once again, I screamed in pain. "I put it in there!" For the time being, Sam let go of my shoulder. But that hardly meant it was over.

"Why?!" Sam asked, glaring at me. "I, you see, well, I, it's just. I, maybe. I don't know." I tried making actual sentences but apparently my brain and mouth had been switched off for today. The anger in Sam's eyes didn't leave at all but she was a bit confused at what I had said, hell, I don't even know what I said. Which makes me look more of an idiot.

Yeah, I'm an idiot. I must be the biggest idiot in the world. I left the girl who hates me and wants to use me as a punching bag, a freaking love note in her locker and just expected her not to find me and beat me into the ground! How much more of an idiot could I get? And right at that moment, I realized something.

Sam was already gonna beat me up, break every bone in my body, make my life even more miserable, so what the hell did I have to lose? "You're really stupid, Benson. You really messed up big time here." Sam said everything I was feeling. Looking down I thought, what did I have to lose? Looking back up I looked Sam right in the eye. She raised her eyebrow. And before she could even a more, I quickly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Yeah, I wanted to kiss Sam. So what?

* * *

Twilight: Yay!! I like this one-shot.x3 I don't know why, I just do. Maybe its because of the last line.


End file.
